Electrical enclosures can be used to house assorted electrical and datacom equipment. The enclosure protects the electrical equipment from the environment and helps prevent access to the equipment. Hole seals are used to cover holes in the enclosure. The holes are used to feed electrical lines or other equipment into and out of the enclosure. When not being used, the hole needs to be sealed. The holes in an enclosure can have a variety of different sizes, thus requiring different size hole seals for a given size hole. This can cause a user to not have the correct size hole seal or require them to have a large number of unneeded hole seals.